A man was standing
by Feux follet
Summary: [Os] On Christmas day, a man, standing alone in front of a grave. Her grave. And he remembers how much he loved her, and how were their Christmas, when she was there.


_Hi! English is not my first language, forgive me if you see mistakes in it. I hope you'll like this one, and I wish you the best for this Christmas, have a nice day with the people you love :) Have a nice reading !_

* * *

 ** _Remember me_**

* * *

 _It was Christmas. A man was standing, in the cemetery._

* * *

Snow was falling, this evening, extending its white coat on the surrounding park. Tom had just returned the car, and was on the point of coming back to the office when he heard a burst of laughter. He moved towards the perron, from which came this laughter. And then he saw Her.

Wrapped up in a long coat, which recovered her uniform of nurse, the young woman was dancing while laughing under snow. Unconscious of the presence of the young man, she let burst her happiness. All these flakes pointed out these gilded days of childhood to her where, accompanied by her two sisters, she traversed the snow-covered park and made snowmen.

The castle was illuminated, making that night shine brightly. Tom approached, looking a her, wondering. She must certainly felt his presence, because she stopped and turned to him, surprised. When she recognized him, a sweet smile appeared on her face, that smile which was always reassuring the wounded.

"Merry Christmas, Branson" She said, her eyes on him

"Merry Christmas, my Lady" He answered, smiling in return

Knowing that he saw her, and confused, she lowered her eyes on the ground, not daring to dance again. Tom, feeling the same, was ready to leave when she took a great inspiration and kissed him on the cheek. Before he could say something, she was running away in the night, letting him alone with the snow.

* * *

 _It was Christmas. A man was standing in front of a stele_

* * *

This time she was waiting him, in the hall. She was smiling, just like the last year. Hands behind her, she approached. He smiled at her, unsure of what was going to happen. Finally she decided herself, and tended to him a gift. Surprised, he looked at it one moment, until Sybil bursts in a soft laughter which characterized her:

"You can take it, I promises that it is not poisoned"

"Thank you" He answered, taking the package in his hands.

She observed him, waiting until he decides to unpack in return, he undertook to demolish the package. He discovered a cake, more precisely one of his favorite cakes. So that was the reason of his prohibition to go to the kitchen these last days! He was surely surprised, which makes her giggle softly.

"I do not know what to say… Thank you very much my Lady" He said, at last, upping his eyes to her

"Merry Christmas… Tom" Sybil whispered before going up in her room.

Alone in the hall, he murmured, like if he was talking to himself :"Merry Christmas… Sybil"

* * *

 _It was Christmas. A man was standing next to a grave_

* * *

They had spent the day to place decorations in the Christmas tree, laughing like two children. They had married the day before, and alone in their house,they lived their happiness fully. Sybil had sat down, and was reading, close to fire. She was wrinkling her eyebrows, as each time she was absorbed in something. Tom approached her,passing an arm around her shoulders. The young woman raised the head, her eyes sparkling of happiness.

"Merry Christmas, my love" He smiles, looking at her

"Merry Christmas to you too" She answers, hugging him back

He kissed her, like he had always wanted to do. He wasn't dreaming, she was here, next to him, his wife. He couldn't be more happy or proud to say it. This was really a beautiful Christmas.

* * *

It was Christmas. Tom was standing in front of Sybil's grave. Alone

"Merry Christmas, my dear angel" He whispered to the wind, while the snow continue to fall.

But the answer never came. Only the sound of his steps on the snow broke the silence, this time.

* * *

 _So, what do you think about this? Let me know your feelings, or if you have some, your suggestions :) Merry Christmas, and have a nice day!_


End file.
